Scenes from a Harry Potter Fic or a Dozen
by Zaxxon
Summary: WiP Cookies/Partial Scenes from various Harry Potter fics that I may or may not write out completely.
1. Lily as a Goddess

Working Title: None  
Category: Alterate Universe  
Summary: Idea #73  
_What if Lily Potter wasn't a muggleborn witch, but a goddess-possing-as-mortal to be with her lover, James Potter?  
Thus, Harry is a demigod, or more...  
Who comes into his heritage upon his thirteenth birthday... and whom only his mother can guide him...   
How will Harry and others deal with the return of Lily Potter? Especially the Dursleys, who are first to discover the truth when Lily comes to take her son back?  
_

* * *

Petunia Dusley heard a noise coming from the living room. Curious, she went to investigate, and immediately froze in her tracks as she looked within the room. 

There, peering into the cupboard underneath the stairs was a red-headed woman. Without actually seeing her face, Petunia knew it was her dead sister. That red hair was unmistakeable, as well as that body language. The way she held herself, regal, confident, and sure. 

The green eyes that blazed at her in anger still came as a shock. 

The cold whisper, "And to think, I once looked up to you, sister." The word _sister_ came out as an angry hiss of disgust. 

Petunia tried to say something, what even she did not know. Before she could, Lily yelled at her, "Harry is your flesh and blood, and you treated him worse then..." The roar that came from Lily's mouth was pure frustration. In a sad, empty whisper, "Not even mother treats Hercules like that. The brat." 

Vernon Dusley came to living room with a cricket bat expecting to find some freak or two in his perfectly normal living room, upsetting the perfectly natural order of things. And he, a law-abinding citizen of the Crown, would not put up with those abomination any more! As he entered the living room, he raised is bat to defend his wife, and fell over. 

"You killed him!" Petunia screamed. 

Lily snorted. "As much as your precious mortal deserves it, I didn't. I do care for you, my warward sister, too much to do something like that. Besides, even if I did, you'd just resurrect him." 

Petunia had a confused look on her face. 

Lily barked out laughing, and remarked, "You've forgotten what we truly are... Haven't you?" 

"I'm not some kind of freak!" Petunia protested. 

Lily's laugh deepen. "Oh no... You're not some witch, my dear, lost sister..." 

Petunia sighed in relief. 

"**We** are so much more then mere magic-weavers, dear sister," Lily stated. 

Lily stook her head, as if to clear it. She took one more look at her sister and coldly said, "Father be damned! I'm taking **my** son home. Neither you, Father, nor Grandfather are going to stop me this time!" 

With a huff, Lily went up the stairs and headed towards the room her son was in. 

The door disolved as Lily approached it, so she walked straight into the bed. She noted the state of the room: spartan, lacking anything to show it was nothing but a storage room/guest room, broken toys, and broken furniture. 

Lily heard Harry wimpered in his sleep. She got control over herself, and immidately scooped her son up in her arms. Although, Harry was almost the same height and szie as her, she had no trouble holding her son to her bosom, and made comforting sounds as she once did when he was but a tolder.

* * *

Future Sections Harry finds out that Lily Potter Nee Evans and Petunia Dusleys Nee Evans are goddess of ?Roman?Greek, something pantheon Harry survived the Killing Curse because he was a demi-god Harry upon his 16 b-day is now a full godling Voldermort is being "assisted" by someone from the Dark Pantheon Pantheons (of the world) are wizards/witches that "obtained" immortality and vast elemental powers 


	2. HP and the Sisterhood

Working Title: Harry Potter and the Sisterhood  
Category: Alterate Universe/Crossover using Elements of Sword of Truth  
Summary: Idea #79  
Warning: Adult, **Dark**ish Idea

What if the Mord-Sith-type of Dark Witches existed in the Harry Potter Universe?

Mord-Sith would be a sisterhood of dark witches (witches-only), who exist in secret and specialize in information gathering and assassinations.

Possible Organization: "Mother" is the leader of the Mord-Sith, "Big (Older) Sisters" are the leuitenents, and regular members are "(Younger) Sisters". Members are either born into the Sisterhood or kidnapped as children. Training is in keeping with the SoT books. Mord-Sith can control a Wizard through their own magic. Wizards are kidnapped by the Sisterhood, either to be used as tools/weapons, or for "pets/boy-toys/sex slaves".

A "Big Sister" takes an interest into Harry Potter, post-GoF/OotP, and wanting/takes him for her own. Harry is trained in magic, sex, and physically conditioned to be pleasuing to his Mistress. Harry wears only a collar (physical and emotional control) and a cockring (sexual and emotional control), so he's tanned practically all over as well as as very physically fit.

After Harry has been missing for six weeks or so, Voldemort starts to think that Grindelwald is still around and has Harry. After three months, Voldemort, himself, begins to search for Harry.

School starts without Harry, whose still missing. From Voldemort's attacks and statements, it's obvious that he doesn't know where Harry is either. One or two female staff member, as well as the new DADA teachers are part of the Sisterhood, but may not know of Harry's predicatement.

Slowly Harry learns to out-mordsith his Mistress, as well as learning all he can from them, in order to escape.

It will take a long time (nine months, a year, or more) for Harry to overcome/to dominate his Mistress, to make her his slave (turnabout)... and is confronted by the other "Big Sisters" and "Mother".  
In the confrontation, he either slayes them all or manages to dominate them as well, possible even bonding them to him (Lord Rahl scenario) and unknowningly bonds Mother as his slave, which causes all the Sisterhood to be bonded to him. Immedidately after this confrontation, he escapes to Hogwarts, by apparation/teleport.  
Harry's apparation/teleport to Hogswart either drops him in the Great Hall or the Hospital Wing, either way, he is still completley nude, collared, and cockringed (which forces him to have a permanent erection. He is a boy-toy and sets the "mood"). If it's the Great Hall, Harry won't be lacking female companionship, since he has been "dressed" and "conditioned" to be pleasing to females.

* * *

Head-girl Hermione Granger was considered the model witch of her generation. She had the respect and admiration of her peers and the Faculty. She had the awe and wonder of the younger students. She had the fear and hatred of her enemy, as well as, proof positive that all their so-called pure-blood rhetorics were non-sense. Her NEWTs have not even been officially graded yet, but she had a profession job already lined up. She was a Charms-Apprentice under the Charms-Master Filius Flitwick, whom she had been studying under since the summer between her fifth and sixth year, and all she had left was two years of Teacher-Assistant for the Charms class. After which, she would be recognized as a Charm-Mistress, herself, and the new Hogwarts Charm Professor, when Professor Flitwick fully retired, when she could take over. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, where her training, for that, had also started the summer between fifth and sixth year. She had defeated more Death Eaters, then many Veteran Aurors. 

All that she had done, there was only one witch who had done more and quicker. 

Lily Potter Nee Evans. 

The comparison irked her. For one major reason... her son. 

Harry James Potter. 

Her best friend... who could have been something more. 

Harry James Potter, whom the Wizardary World had given up on. 

But she had not. 

A month before their O.W.L. exams in their fifth year at Hogwarts, an _incident_ occurred during one of Harry's many detentions with Umbridge, and Harry Potter had never been seen again. All that was found of him was: (a) his torn, ripped clothes; (b) his damaged wand; and (c) his crushed glasses. 

Nothing more of Harry was found. 

Fortunately, there was an investigation into Harry's disappearance, which uncovered Umbridge's dark activities: sending Dementors to silence Harry, using Blood-Quills on students, performing the Unforgivables on students, and alienating potential allies, giving them no choice but to side with Voldemort. All with the approval of the then-Minister of Magic. 

The fall-out had not been pretty. Fudge was voted out of office and Umbitch was sentence to the Dementor's Kiss. 

What happened to Harry, somehow, got sweep under the rug in the feeding-frenzy against the Ministry. 

The prevailing (so-called) thought to Harry's where-abouts were: that he was a coward, hiding out somewhere in the Americans, held by the majority of Wizardary populance, or, he was somewhere out East, training for the (final) battle against Voldemort. 

Since Harry's kidnapping, everything had been going down-hill. 

Her fifth year's Defence Against Dark Arts scores for OWLs and NEWTS where the highest for the past three hundred years. And it was all thanks to Harry's Defense Association, And she was sure if Harry was around to take his OWLs, he would have gotten the highest grade ever. He taught the upperclassmen their NEWTs with the same easy he taught the First-Years. Only, she did the initial research and planning for the Defense Association, but Harry did his share and beyond. Hogwarts had more Wizards and Witches that could cast the Pratronus Charm then the entire Auror Department and the Department of Mysteries combined. 

And then to top the year off, Voldemort made an attempt to retrieve a Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, involving Neville Longbottom of all people. Fortunately, she and Harry's Army, with some assistance from the Order, was able to destroy the Prophecy. Although, doing so cost Neville his sanity. At least now, he was with his parents. 

Oh, the Ministry did try to locate Harry, but after nine months just gave up on him. Only she, Voldemort and Dumbledore seemed to care that Harry was out there... kidnapped... and alone. 

Life continued on. 

Without Harry. Somehow. He would have wanted that. 

In their sixth year, many looked to Ron and herself to fill the "gap" that Harry's kidnapping left. Ron tried... but he was no Harry, and everyone in Harry's Army reminded him of that each time. She and Ron had tried dating, but the only things they have in common were: they were both Gryffindors, and friends of Harry. Without Harry, they didn't have anything, really. 

Plus, she had devoted what time she wasn't in class or being trained by the Order, to study and work on locating Harry herself. So she really did not have time for a relationship. Especially, with such as prat as Ron turned out to be. The only difference between Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy was, Ron was for the so-called "Light", and Draco was for the so-called "Dark." 

Unlike Voldemort and Dumbledore, she had two edges in finding Harry. The First and foremost, she had his wand. She had taken it when no one had any idea what to do with it, and brought it to Ollivander for repair. Since everyone assumed the wand was snapped by Umbridge, a then Ministry Employee, it was felt to be an offical wand-snapping. Thus, legally, Mister Ollivander could not repair it. That there was no proof or paper-work to support that did not matter. After all, Hagrid's wand was snapped on a mere suspicion, and even after proof to the contrary had been properly filed and reported by Harry. Still, Mister Ollivander did lend her books on wand repair. 

Her second edge, helped with her first. By having Fawkes helping her, she was able to repair Harry's wand and have a better chance of finding him. 

Dumbledore, through means he was not willing to share, believed that Harry was still in Europe. Voldemort, through their Scar-bond, knew that Harry was somewhere within Greater Britain. Using Harry's wand, Fawkes, and a conglomerate of search/location charms, she narrowed it down to somewhere East of Hogwarts, within Scotland. 

She also knew that Harry felt lots of pain and some magical pleasure. Which got her to study sex-magic, who to try to figure out what Harry was going through, and a possible additional resource to use to find and rescue him. 

but even with Fawkes, Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore's help, she could only generalize what his condition was and where he was. Not enough to mount a rescue mission. 

Then seventh year, the new DADA Teacher, Professor Felicia Faust... she did not like her. Hogwart never had a good DADA Teacher, save Professor Lupin and Haary. Professor Faust was not as bad as Umbitch, for she did teach advance magic to the witches of her class, but, to the wizards, she only taught dibble. No wizard could do right in her class. No witch could do any wrong. And all the witches enjoyed it. All the wizards where either too taken with Professor Faust's beauty to care, or to scared to be used as target practice for the witches to talk. 

Worse, Professor Faust had corrupted her friend Ginny Weasley. Instead of hanging out with her and helping find Harry. Ginny spent her time either with Professor Faust, for private lessons that she gave to certain witches, or acting terrible to various wizards she was stringing along. 

And the look Ginny had in her eyes when she tried to take about Harry... gave her goosebumps and a sense of dread. 

All she had was a hunch and nothing more, but she could not help feeling that Professor Faust and her _sisters_ had something to do with Harry's kidnapping and continue disappearance. 

She scrowled at Professor Faust as she walked to the Head-table to talk to Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick about her latest attempts to locate Harry. She felt a warmth from Harry's wand, which she had with her at all time, before she heard it. 

**Crack!**

There in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where apparition was not suppose to be possible, the cracking sound of apparition was heard. 

There standing in the Great Hall, covered in blood, gusts, scars, and nothing else was Harry Potter. 

The power flowing off of him was awesome and terrifying. 

His eyes blazing in Avada Kedavra-green fire. 

A sword of some type in his right hand. 

Harry Potter looked like an Angel of Death, or a legendary God of War, then the wizard he was. 

Professor Faust was on the ground, in a fetal position, clutching her chest. She noted, absently, almost in a similiar manner Snape would clutch at his Dark Mark when Voldemort was angry at him. 

She also noted, as she gazed upon Harry, that he had no tan lines, save two. A band of white skin around his neck and another around his manhood and testicles. 

She knew she was blushing as she stared at her best friend's nude form. The technical side of her brain was wondering what it would feel like to touch such a powerful wand, let alone, what it would feel like to be connected to such a masterpiece. 

The scars on Harry's body were too numerious to count. many were old, probably from his stay with the Dursleys. The rest must have been from his captivity. Runes of forced sex-magic and other rituals were clearly seenly upon his body. 

Those Avada Kedavra-green eyes locked on her, and she stood shocked still. For the first time, in a long time, she did was at a lost what to say. 

In a clear, powerful voice that commanded attention and obedience, Harry inquired, "Hermione?" He shook his head, as if to clear it. Then shouted, "**NO**! You will **not fool** me again! Bitch! I will **kill** you all!" 

Everyone in the Great Hall started praying for they knew that he could do just that too. 

Members of the Faculty and students that did try to defend themselves only got as far as drawing their wands. Once drawn, their wands exploded and they were hurled back against the walls of the Great Hall. 

Then, a heavenly melody of a phoenix was heard, filling the Great Hall. 

In a flash, Fawkes was there. His song calmed everyone, but a few, who grabbed their eyes as if in pain. He circled around Harry. 

There was a flash of fire, and both Fawkes and Harry was gone. 

/_Where?_/ Hermione asked herself. /_Hospital Wing!_/ 

Using accidental magic to boost herself, Hermione ran quickly towards the hospital wing of Hogwarts. As she ran, she screamed a waring, "Madam Pomfrey!" 

Those still in the Great Hall, either too scared or too shocked to move, could hear a huge explosion from the direction of the Hospital Wing. 

Within an hour, numerious owls could be seen leaving Hogwarts. Many from witches to their parents stating that it would be advantagious of thier family to align themselves with Potter, by say marriage, and they were more then willing to do the Family such an honor. A few messages stated that it would be in their Family's best interest to change sides, if they wish to survive. It was clear to all, which ever side had Potter, would be victorious.

* * *

?Scene in Hospital Wing?

* * *

News had some how leaked to the Daily Prophet of Harry's return. Fortunately, for Harry's sake, there were no actual pictures. Although, it was only a matter of time until someone used a Pensieve and recorded the image. Poor Harry... During his time at Hogwarts, his name was in the papers and news constantly, regardless of what the actual news item was. Sometime during what would have been his sixth-year, he finally got his wish and was all but forgotten by the News. But now... 

There was nothing but Harry in the Prophet. Front page was dramatic retelling of what had occurred in the Great Hall. Only half of the article was factual. The rest was filled with speculations on where Harry was and what he was doing. 

Page two held tales of sorcerers, who broke off from the Wizarding World some time long ago, because of a mistaken (in wizard's opinion) opinion of superiority over wizards. Page three was about, maybe, Harry was actually a sorcerer, noted for their wand-less magic, had been brought to their world and he had fought (evil) sorcerers to return to his true home. 

Page four held speculations of a greater evil then Voldemort, such as demons, evil godlings, and the like, roamed the world (again). With the following pages about possible roles that Harry might have been training for and fulfilling in his _absence_ from the Wizardary World. 

Towards the end of the Prophet, there was a small article about the mystical Seven Dark Queens and their followers, known only as _the Sisterhood_. A coven of (dark) witches banded together to prevent the rise of another Dark King such as Mordred, who destroyed much of Avalon and Wizard-Britain. Even over a thousand years later, the Dark King Mordred was not spoke of, even among dark wizards, without fear and dread.

* * *

Hermione looked over the kitchen of the Number 12 Grimmauld Place and smiled. After Sirius had been declared innocent with the capture of Wormtail in her sixth-year, he had renovate Grimmauld Place when not out phsyical searching for Harry. Grimmauld Place was a lively place, done in rosey colors of gold, red, blue, and greens. Although, no one would really notice with all the gloomy Order members that had been in and out. 

But now, with all the friendly chatter and laughter, Grimmauld Place was as welcoming as the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Several witches and wizards greeted her and congratuated her on her previous successful missions against the Death Eaters. Only two year or so, she was looked down upon as a child, now she was a Sister-in-Wands, a part of their families. 

She took her place among them. She was one of them. After all, she was number three on Voldemort's hate-list. Harry and Dumbledore being numbers one and two, alternating every other week or so in placement. 

When Dumbledore entered the room, everyone got quiet and took their seats. He began the meeting and called upon her to tell the Order what happened as she had been, practically, at ground zero for Harry's return. 

She told them what happened, ignoring the comments made by various (immature) witches (and wizards), and then sat down. 

"Now, Poppy will report on Mister Potter's condition," Dumbledore stated after Hermione state down. 

Everyone waited. When Madam Pomfrey did not start her report, everyone, including Dumbledore, looked around for her. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be find. 

Since everyone was at the meeting, hearing the front door open and closed with Mrs Black's screaming at someone, brought ever wand out and pointed at the entrance door. 

Many wands and jaws dropped as Madam Pomfrey entered the room, using a case and looking every bit her rumored one hundred plus years. Several of the wizards rushed up to her and, to the shock of all, accepted their help in getting to a chair. 

Hermione noted there was a look of sadness and resignation in Madam Pomfrey's eyes. For the first time, she could not help thinking of the pillar of Hogwarts' Hospital Wing was an old-woman. Madam Pomfrey had been the rock bring order to chaos, the source of comfort and strength after a major Death Eater attack. 

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked uncertainly. He had never seen her in such a state before. And silently prayed never to see you like this again. 

"Give me a moment, Albus," Poppy Pomfrey whispered. 

Dumbledore nodded. 

From her robe Poppy took a vial and downed it in a single gulp. Stream came out of her ears, she closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. 

When Poppy's eyes open, Dumbledore asked kindly, "What is Mister Potter's condition, Poppy?" 

Poppy sighed and said in a softly voice, "Given Master Potter's history, He should be, physical, back to His normal Self by the end of the week..." 

None but Hermione and Dumbledore noted Madam Pomfrey's reference of Harry. But several noted the key word _physical_ and commented about it. 

Poppy sighed again, "There was evidence that Master Potter had been sexually tortured, raped, phsyically tortured, forced to undergo numerious dark-magic rituals, and abused for the length of his kidnapping." 

There were gasps of surprise and exclaimations of outrage. 

Gently, Dumbledore asked, "How..." 

"Master Potter reacted quite violetly to witchcraft," Madam Pomfrey began as way of explanation. "Fortunately, my nephew was there. He visits me at Hogwarts towards the end of each school year, since he graduated. Also fortunately, my nephew has studied muggle healing arts, such as they are, and was able to understood what was going on and help Master Potter to calm down. So He could be treated." 

Madam Pomfrey stopped, swallowed some air, and continued, "If one knows how to look, there is a difference between wizardary and witchcraft. All the magic used against Master Potter was witchcraft. The only wizardary was Master Potter's own." 

"Can I go see him," Hermione asked. Many shot her looks for speaking out of turn. 

"Even if it was possible, I wouldn't recommend it, Miss Granger," was Madam Pomfrey's reply. 

"Why not?" Hermione all but whined. 

"As I said, Master Potter reacted poorly to the mere presence of witchcraft," came the explanation. "Minerva was not even in the Hospital Wing, but Master Potter's magic set up a defense against her." 

Dumbledore asked, "Why it isn't it possible, Poppy?" 

Poppy blinked in surprise and stated, "Master Potter isn't in the Hospital Wing anymore." 

"What?" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

Confused, Poppy stated, "Why Headmaster, it was your phoenix that brought Master Potter in and it was your phoenix that took Him to, what I can only assume, is a more secure location. Although, the thought that Hogwarts isn't that secure... is troubling." 

Dumbledore pondered that and remarked, "I am unaware of Fawke's involvement in all of this. Nor where Fawkes could have taken Mister Potter."

* * *

Key points: Harry will now have an unconscious distrust and suscipion of anything female being Evil and wishing to control and/or hurt him. Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Nurse, is unfamiliar with "treating" rape victims, since such does not occur very often at Hogwarts. Growing up, Poppy heard tales of this "Sisterhood." Also as a female, Harry will subconscious distrust her. Sisterhood, using magic/polyjuice/etc, used the forms of various female classmates and instructors in their methods of breaking Harry. Voldemort has no knowledge of the Sisterhood. Voldemort believes that Harry/the Potters have a link to Grindelwald, which is in part, why he chose the Potters over the Longbottoms. Optional: Being bonded to Harry, the Sisterhood is now compelled to obey him and protect him. Some of the "newer" recruits, see this as an opputunity to improve the Sisterhood into something more positive.   



	3. Harry as Merlin

Working Title: Merlin  
Category: Alterate Universe  
Summary: Idea #74  
What if Harry was actually, the Merlin of Avalon and King Arthur's Court?  
Some story points: Harry has a swiss-cheese memory from whatever sends him back in time so he isn't influenced too heavily by History. Harry goes back without his wand harry learns pre-authurian magic Harry is given a name like Myrddin or such that's "changed" over a bit of time into Merlin... Harry, knowing of other places from the Future, travels all over the world learning the magic of other places and making friends/enemines international... Even exploring the non-human magics and worlds as well Spends several centuries or more doing this Harry returns to Britian in time to see the Fall of the High King Uther Pendragon, and the chaos that insues. Harry raises and trains the young Authur Pendragon to stablize his homeland. Harry creates Excalibur as a magical artifact to unite Britain and protect Arthur Not until towards the Fall of Camelot does Harry realize that he's actually Merlin of Avalon/Legend. 

How will Harry's friends and Hogwarts Staff deal with a Harry who is Merlin, the Greatest Wizard of All Time?

* * *

Harry and Volemort dueling.  
Duel _ends_ with Harry trying to appariation and Voldemort _banishing_ Harry.

* * *

Harry being found by Ancestor, with no memory of his past, Harry is renamed Myrddin

* * *

Myrddin/Harry begin trained as a Knight of Avalon.  
Physical and mental conditioning for _download_ of Knowledge of Avalon. (Thus no need for magic-schooling)  
Knights of Avalon protect the Magical-Britian from Roman Invasion and Dark Wizards/Witches.  
Knights are betrayed by a witch.

* * *

Myddrin travelling over the world for the next several centuries, learning all types of magic and creating his own _magic-system_

* * *

Myrddin returns to Britian, and gives advise to Sorcerer-King Urthur Pendragon.  
Sorcerers can natural do "wand-less" magic.  
Myrddin creates Excalibur, magical sword, for Urthur.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon is born a wizard, requires magic foci.  
Myrddin friends young Arthur, training him in his magic-system.

* * *

Myrddin, now Merlin, helps Arthur _restore_ the Knights of Avalon as Knights of the Round Table.  
Age of Camelot.  
Camelot is destroyed by Dark King Mordred.  
Merlin morns the lose of Camelot.

* * *

Adventurers Godric the Gryffindor, Helga the Hufflepuff, Rowena the Ravenclaw, and Salazar the Slytherin seek out Merlin for training.  
Merlin _assists_ his four students in creating Hogwarts.  
Merlin is the first Headmaster of Hogwarts, and his fame brings in students.

* * *

Merlin places himself in a suspended-animation. Astral projects his mind to _watch_ certain families and world events.

* * *

Merlin notes that the Potter Family are those he's blood-related to

* * *

Merlin watches James Potter.  
Feels a strong connection with Harry Potter.  
Merlin realizes he is Harry Potter.

* * *

After the event that set him back into the _Past_, Merlin _awakens_.  
Merlin/Harry takes stock of what he has and what can be done.

* * *

Voldemort knows of the Prophecy of _Heir of Merlin_, and believes Harry is that Heir.  
Prophecy is mistranslated/misinterpreted, it is not "Heir of Merlin", but "Offspring of Power", where "Heir" is actually "Offspring" and "Merlin/Myddrin" means "Power".

* * *

Merlin/Harry plays the part of Harry.  
Who does he tell?

* * *

Voldemort and his forces are camped outside of Hogwarts 

Voldemort took out a knife, slit his palm, and as the blood dripped to the ground, proclaimed in a loud voice that carried over the battlefield, "I, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, called Lord Voldemort, to hereby challenge he, born Harry James Potter, called Merlin the Enchanter, to trial by Magic! Winner take all!" 

Upon being named _Merlin_ a gasp could be heard on both sides as the Ancient Magic that Voldemort had invoked over-flowed the battlefield. 

All save one were motionless, held my awe and a feeling they could not understand. 

All looked towards the forementioned teenager. There was a smile upon his face, and as he walked towards his destiny, he seemed to age before the eyes of those watching him. 

Most noticable change was his unruly black hair, lengthen and turned snow-white, as if the black had been bleached out. Not the dull grey-white of old age, but the bright snow-white of power. Next noticable change was that his scrawny body, that caused many to assume he was much younger then he was, filled out. Now, he looked ever bit the Warrior, that some knew he was. 

After stepping in front of the Forces of the Light, Harry conjured a silver, ritual knife, slit his palm as well, and answer, "I, born Harry James Potter, called Myddrin and Merlin, Knight of Avalon, do hereby accept the challenge of he, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, Knight of the Blood, self-proclaimed _Lord_ Voldemort, to trial by Magic!" 

As he finished, golden light encompassed him and Voldemort, forming a dome made from threads of golden light woven like a spider's web. 

Standing before what many consider the greatest, darkest wizard in the memory, Harry stood defiantly and calmly asked, "Staff or sword?" 

Voldemort, to the shock of many, looked confused for a moment, and then smirked, and replied, "Staffs." 

Harry smiled and said, "Staffs, it shall be." 

Voldemort grinned, took his wand out, and held it in his palm. He muttered something that was too low for anyone to hear, and the wand was transfigured into an opposing looking staff, with a serpent's head on top. Within the serpent's mouth, which was open, rested a ruby. 

Harry just shook his head, sadly what Voldemort had done. Shrugging his shoulders, his face took on a serene expression. 

Everyone, including Voldemort, just looked puzzled at Harry, wondering what the Great Merlin was up to. He had yet to take his wand out. As everyone thought, a staff was mere a very long wand. 

A few moments passed, and Voldemort readied to attack Harry, when they all felt it. 

Power. 

Power the likes of which none had ever felt. 

Power that commanded respect, and yet, was not overwhelming. 

Before Harry, a rod of pure power formed, floating in the air. The rod was made from a white light so brighten none could look upon it without seeing spots, as if looking into the mid-day sun. A miniature tornado formed around the rod. Seemingly countering the tornado, a burst of fire came. A miniature thunder storm formed over the rod. A bolt of lightening struck the rod. The clap of thunder, that followed, could be heard for miles. 

There was a flash of blinding light. 

Where the Rod of Power was stood, now, within Harry's outstretched hand was a mere walking stick. No gems, runes, or other indications of anything but a mere stick of wood could be seen or felt. 

The audience on both sides where stupified. Doubts of the greatness of Merlin flashed through many minds. All, save Voldemort's. His was panicking. 

Even in a flight or fight state of mind, Voldemort barely dodged the beam of pure white light that came forth from the tip of the staff that Harry pointed at him. 

The beam was the width of a Bludger, and a white so pure, it glowed is a light of its own. 

The beam continued several yards behind Voldemort and abruptly stopped against a golden wall of pure magic. 

Not to be out done, Voldemort shot out a beam of pure darkness, and of lesser width then Harry's. The beam's darkness seemed to absorb all the surrounding light. 

When the beam of darkness was just a yard away from Harry, a disk of pure light, like his beam, appears and easily absorbed the beam of Darkness. 

For the next thirty minutes, a magical battle the likes of which had not been seen in over a millennia was waged. There was no spell, no incantations, no runes, nothing that would marked modern magic was used. It was pure Light pitted against pure Darkness. Be it, beam, disk, or combination there of. Both combatants shot at, dodged, blocked, deflected, and danced around each other. 

It was obvious to both sides, that Harry/Merlin, had the advantage in power and skill, yet, Voldermort had the determination and stubborn to keep up. 

Voldemort switched his staff to his left hand, and with his right, he reached behind his back and pulled something out. 

There was a flash of silver and the sound of metal striking wood. 

The audience gasped in surprise and awe. 

Within Voldemort's right hand was a sword. And it was blocked by Harry's staff. There appeared to be neither stratch nor any marking of the sharp metal biting into the wood as everyone would have expected. 

Harry's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and he remarked, "Really, Tommy, my boy, cheating already?" 

Voldemort answered, "History is written by the victor. And with this, victory is mine." 

The two began to exchange blows with the other. Voldemort with his sword, and Harry with his staff that he used as a bo-staff, blocking each of Voldemort's thrusts and strikes. 

"You can not win, Potter!" Voldemort stated in his superior-tone. 

Harry just smirked and inquired in a calm voice, "And why is that, Tommy boy?" 

With a grin in his voice, he asked in turn, "I'm surprised that you don't recognize this very sword?" 

Harry jumped back to avoid a swipe of the sword and he whispered, "Excalibur." 

"You're correct, young Potter," Voldemort stated truimphly. "With the very sword you made for Arthur, I, like him, will conquer all of England." 

Panic rupted among the Order of the Phoenix members and dispare could be clearly seen the eyes of many on the Side of the LIght, upon hearing that announcement of their doom. 

Harry merely laughed as if what Voldemort had just said was some great joke. Barely able to control himself, Harry managed to get out, "You think it was Excalibur that allowed Arthur to win all his battles?" 

Everyone in the audience unknowingly nodded their hears with agreement with Voldemort's statement. 

Shaking his head, Harry replied sadly, "Tommy... Tommy... Tommy... You have so much to learn." 

The battle of sword and bo-staff went on for another half an hour, with Voldemort growing tired and frustated with each minute that passed. 

Unable to get passed Harry's defenses, Voldemort took a few steps back, signalled his forces to withdrawal and snarled, "This isn't over yet, Potter!" And with that, he appariates away. 

"But it is," Harry whispered. 


	4. Founders Return With Harry to Hogwarts

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked over the sea of returning students for another year, smiling at all his students. At least, there was a smile on his face, but it did not reach his eyes. One face was lacking in that sea, and it broke his heart. He had considered Harry Potter as one of his own, even so far as to consider him his Heir, in all but name. 

Harry's disappearance but a few days into the summer break, had hit him hard. He truly thought he had the boy's best interest in heart, but he made several assumptions, which had proven to be so horribly wrong. 

He had taken steps to correct his over-sights, but apparently, they were too little, too late. 

He and the Order had spent the summer looking for young Harry, but could not find hide nor hair of him. At least, Tom had even less luck. 

He had hoped that the rift between the two of them was repairable, and he was going to make every effort this school-year to mend their relationship. He had, once again, assumed that Harry would return, only to prove the old Headmaster wrong again. 

He was about to signal Professor Minerva McGonagall to begin the sorting, when the Wards of Hogwarts alerted him to an incoming portal key. Which greatly worried him, as only the Headmaster of the School could create portal keys into and out of Hogwarts. 

He had just gotten out of his seat, with his wand drawn, when he felt a wave of pure power wash over him, forcing him back into his chair. 

The power was unlike any he had encountered before. With a bit of effort, he was able to stand up once more, and look at who had invaded his home. 

Surprised, there was not a legion of Death Eaters or the like, but rather, merely five individually stood in the space between the Head Table and the four House tables. 

His eyes widen in surprise as he realized that the power he felt was just simply the five's individual presences. Just one of them were easily his and Tom's superior in raw power, even together they would be hard pressed to match such a level, and worse, this was but their relax, stand-by level, their mere presence. This was not a display of strength or ability. This was mere how they were. 

Added to his suprise, each of the strangers held not wands, but Magestaffs. A Magestaff was not an over-sized wand, rather it was the physical manifestation of a wizard's mastery over his magic and the elements. A Magestaff was made from the five elements, and nothing else. There was no runes, no magical foci, or anything that went into a modern-day wand within a Magestaff. The knowledge to create one was lost long before his day, as well as, the knowledge to properly haress the elemental magic involved. 

Next he noted that there was a wizard in the center, with a wizard both in front and back of the center wizard, and a witch on either side of the center wizard. 

All five wore old-fashion robes that the Old Pureblood families had for Official Functions. 

Gathering his Gryffindor courage and his magical reserves, he inquired in a commanding voice, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" 

The center wizard laughed. It was a rich, deep laugh of one that knew the punchline to a great joke. The center wizard spoke with both a hidden power and equally commanding voice, "Esteemed Headmaster, Members of the Faculty and Student Body of Hogwarts, I am honored to present to you --" 

The center wizard motioned to the wizard in front of him and introduced him to everyone present, "Lord Godric Gryffindor! Lord and Founder of the House of Gryffin. Master Alchemist of Hogwarts and Wizard-Knight of the Realm." 

Gasps of surprise and awe filled the Great House, for indeed the resemblance to the legendary Founder was beyond doubt. 

The wizard turn to his left and introduced, "Lady Rowena Ravenclaw! Lady and Founder of the House of Phoenix. Battle Mistress of Hogwarts and Warrior-Witch of the Realm." 

Cheers and exclamations came from the Ravenclaw House table. 

The wizard turned to his right and introduced, "Lady Helga Hufflepuff! Lady and Founder of the House of Darkness. Druidess and Necromancer of Hogwarts." 

Screams and denials were shouted. Several of those at the Hufflepuff House table fainted. 

Gestering to the wizard slightly behind and to his right, the center wizard continued with his introduction. "Lord Salazar Slytherin! Lord and Founder of the House of Dragon. Wizard-Knight of the Round Table and Guardian of the Realm." 

A silence could be felt within the Great Hall, such was the shock and incomprehension that reigned. 

The center wizard finished, "Hogwarts, I present to you, your Founders." 

The center wizard gestered towards the Head table and stated, "Esteemed Founders, the Faculty of Hogwarts." 

The center wizard started, "Founders, front and center, we have Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and Alchemist. One of the last to take alchemy as an elective here at Hogwarts. The Board of Govornors felt that Alchemy was too complex an Art for mere students. Thus, they divided the noble Art of Alchemy into the Art of Transfiguration, the Science of Potions, and the Science of Arithmancy. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Vector are the instructors of those fields. Professor McGonagall is also the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, home of the Lions. Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin House, home of the Snakes. Professor Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw House, home of the Ravens, and Hogwart's Charm Master. Professor Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff House, home of the Badger, and Hogwarts's Herbology Expert." 

The center wizard proceeded to correctly name the rest of the faculty, even those not present, as well as the absence of a regular Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts professor. 

He then turned to the Gryffindor Table and said formally, "Hail Ronald of the Founding Family Weasleys!" 

The four Founders echoed him. 

He looked at Ron Weasley with a smile on his face. He then turned Ron's sister and added still speaking formally, "Hail Ginerva of the Founding Family Weasleys! True Lions of Gryffindor House!" 

A lion's roar could be heard coming from all directions, yet faint not to startle or scare anyone. 

He turned to look at Hermione and formally stated, "Hail Hermione! First of her Line!" In a humorious voice, he added, "A hungry lioness that feeds on books." 

The Founders echoed the central wizard's statement with smiles. Lord Slytherin added, "Your First Ball will be the star of the years to come." 

Hermione and others looked puzzled at that. 

The central wizard coughed and spoke softly in a voice that carried gently over the room, "Alas, Lord Slytherin, it has been over a century since there has been a First-Blood Ball. The Upstarts used the last ball to destroy the Paxium... Sadly, the Upstarts have been sure to prevent any revival of the Old Tradition." 

Lord Slytherin did not look happy at that. Nor did the other Founders. 

"It is something that I will see about correcting, my good fellow," the wizard replied. He then turned to Neville and stated formally, "Hail Neville of the Founding Family Longbottoms. A gryffin among lions!" 

The Founders echoed him and Lord Gryffindor added, "Your family shall be proud of you, young hatchling." 

Neville looked embarassed but determined, he stated formally, "Hail Harry of the Wizard Council Potters! A dragon among mortals. To Gildenium we shall sing." 

Ancient magic could be felt flowing through the Great Hall. 

With a smile and a laugh, Harry answered, "To Gildenium and back, my brother of deeds. And back! For we shall spit in the eye of the Dark One and live!" 

Lord Gryffindor laughed with Harry and replied, "A true Gryffindor, hatchling. Blessed be." With that, the feeling of Ancient Magic left. 

Lord Slytherin undertone humorous comment was heard by all, "He'll need it, then." 

Lady Ravenclaw hit Salazar over his head and whispered, "Hush." 

Several of the girls and female professors in the Great Hall giggled at Rowena's action. 

Harry turned to the Ravenclaw table and formally continued, "Hail Cousin Luna of the Wizard Council Lovegoods. A delightful breeze of fresh air in a world of stale." 

Luna replied, "Hail Harry, Cousin and Friend." 

Others expected Loony Luna to say something more, but she did not. 

"Just as there is a true Gryffindor," Lady Ravenclaw began, "I see there there is a true Ravenclaw as well. Fly straight, young raven, and you soar with the Eagles." 

Luna blushed at the compliment from the Founder of her House.

* * *

Plot Points: Harry has been fully trained as a Wizard-Knight of the Realm by the Founders. The Founders aren't as many assume them to be Founders can't go back, stuck in modern-time Founders are close to 200 years old, and not yet in their prime Harry and the Founders seek to return the Wizard Council to rule and remove the Ministry Potters are descended from Salazar Slythin, a good+dark!wizard, Salazar Slutherin is the grand-son of Mordred Pendragon, and the great-grand-son of Arthur Pendragon, last of the true High-King wizard. Rowena Ravenclaw is muggleborn and married to Salazar Hufflepuff is a forbidden torture/killing spell that literally blows a person up Hufflepuff a hlaf-blood is married to Gryffindor, also a half-blood 


	5. reaction to veela Draco

**Author's Note**: I had originally wrote this before OotP came out, and have only recently _worked_ on this again.  
So this is an **Alternate Universe**... set either in Fifth or Sixth Year.  
This was originally written as a _response_ to a number of veela!Draco fics I had come across.

* * *

"Mine!"

"She's not yours!"

"Mine!"

"She's not a toy!"

"Mine!"

"She does not belong to you!"

The students and staff of Hogwarts had tuned out the old agrument several weeks ago. Ever since Draco Malfoy's "awakening" of his Veela heritage, he had been stalking Hermione Granger in various attempts to get her alone to have his way with her. At first, Draco, himself, would stop himself, having his pureblood background have not having anything to do with a "_mudblood_", but his Veela-side had been growing. His Veela-side did not care of such things, it cared only that she, as the most powerful, intelligent, and healthy student-witch at Hogwarts would produce powerful children.

Fortunately, the girls of Hogwarts had found a way to use Harry's immunity to Draco's Veela-power to protect themselves from him. It was a small price to pay they felt.

Still, the Gryffindors tried to avoid Draco as much as possible, but even in a castle of the size of Hogwarts, it did not always work out. At those times, Hermione was the "rope" in the tug-a-war between Draco, wanting to have his way with her, and Harry, who wished to protect her.

"Yes, she does! She's mine!" veela-Draco exclaimed loudly all to in the Great Hall.

But, before Harry could response, to the shock of everything, Draco was magically thrown across the room, and Hermione exclaimed, "No, I don't! I belong to Harry!"

So saying, Hermione grabbed Harry, and snogged him senseless.

Everyone watching was speechless, froze to the spot.

After some point in time, Hermione released Harry with a smile on her face, and moved out of the 'spotlight.'

Several girls started to giggle at the dazed, confused look on Harry's face, and more smirked as they noted that Harry's robes were open with his shirt and belt were undone. Thus they were more then a bit surprised when Harry suddently protested, "Hermione! NO!"

Everyone turned to Hermione puzzled. Then someone screamed as Hermione collapsed unconsciously, with a huge smile on her face. A potion vial scattering as it struck the ground.

Harry was at Hermione's side seemly instantly, just in time to catch her. Wandlessly, he incinerated the potion vial and the area around it, then cleansized the area of the ashes. All before the Professors rushed to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this!" Professor Snape barked.

Harry paid the professors no mind, concentrating on Hermione's still form.

"What happened here?" Professor Dumblefore inquired gently.

"Granger drank some potion and collapsed, Professor," a student remarked.

Professor Dumbledore blinked and asked softly, "What potion?"

"We don't know!" Professor Snape sneared, "Potter destroyed all traces of it!"

Professor Dumbledore turned, with a surprised look on his face towards Harry and softly asked, "Is this true?"

Harry continued to ignore everyone.

"Harry?" the Professor asked gently, trying to get his attention. Seeing that he couldn't, he mentioend to one of the students, "Go get Madam Pomfrey..."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Minto!" An unrecognized house-elf appeared, whom he addressed, "Take Hermione to see Finduilas."

Professor Dumbledore had taken pride in knowing all the house-elves at Hogwarts, if by name, if not sight. But 'Minto' was not familiar to him, yet, only house-elves serving Hogwarts could teleport into the Great Hall. Thus, no student could take their family's house-elf with them to school.

* * *

The scene in the Headmaster's office was tense. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, staring at Harry, who was leaning against a wall as he had refused taking a sit. Against the oppposing wall, Professor Snape stood glaring at Harry, waiting to cause permanent damage to Harry by the expression on his face. Several attempts to get Harry to talk had failed.

Professor Dumbledore was going to make yet another attempt to talk with the young wizard, when he looked towards the entrance door and said, "Come in."

In walked Professor McGonagall with Mister and Misses Granger.

Mr Granger looked like a kid in a candy store, trying to take everything in. While Mrs Granger also had a curious look upon her face, it was mared by the worry that could be seen in her eyes.

With a casual wave of his hand, Harry conjurered two muggle-style chairs for the Grangers and motioned them to sit down.

The reactions to Harry's display of power varied among those that witnessed it. Professor Snape snorted and muttered under his breathe that Dumbledore could hear about show-off, while Professor McGonagall was visible startled. The Grangers just took it as an example of magic it was, while Professor Dumbledore had a calculating look in his eyes.

Worried, Mrs Granger asked as she sat down, "How is my daughter?"

"Hermione is fine, Mrs Granger," Harry replied before any of the professors could respond. He gave a smile to both Grangers and then asked his own question to Mrs Granger, "Did Hermione tell you what she had planned?"

The Grangers looked at Harry puzzled at him, which caused Harry to sigh.

"Typical Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "She did not wish you to worry."

Mr Granger looked at Harry, nodded and asked, "What did she do?"

"That quite complicated, sir," Harry replied. "But basically, Hermione brewed a potion called _Bride Blood-Bond Potion_."

Two loud gasped came from Professors Snape and McGonagall. Snape's face had a look of disgust upon it, while McGonagall had paled.

The Grangers frowned at the two Professors' reactions.

Harry explained, "The Bride Blood-Bond Potion is a very old one, pre-dating History. As the name implies, it binds the wife to her husband using magic."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mr Granger remarked. He knew that his daughter truly loved this young wizard before him, and would take whatever steps she needed to to ensure his happiness.

Professor Snape started choking and opened his mouth for a comment, which was not heard as Harry had silenced him with a curse.

Harry looking at Mr Granger stated, "Sir, there are actual two problems we're facing. As the name also implies, it uses blood of the bride and of the husband, as such, the Ministry has labeled it as of the _Dark Arts_. So if anyone can prove it, Hermione would be facing a life-sentence in Azkaban."

What little the Grangers knew caused them to pale at the thought of their little girl being sentenced to the demonic Wizardary Prison.

Seeing the Grangers' concern, Harry stated, "I destroyed what evidences could be used to convict Hermione. Although, in doing so, brings about a few questions, that I was hoping you could answer." Seeing that the Grangers were going to cooperate, he continued, "Basically, each of the Ancient Houses has their own _recipe_ for the Bride Blood-Bond Potion. Each binds the woman to her husband, but each has its own side-effects."

Curious, Mrs Granger asked, "What side-effects?"

"Each of the Ancient Houses prized different traits and desires for their mates," Harry answered. "Thus, their versions of the Bride Blood-Bond Potion would enhance or diminish certain traits and abilities. For example, the Ancient House of RooRous desired the sterotypical dumb blonde for a mate. So their version of the potion made the bride as the husband desired, and in turn such characteristics were passed on to the children..."

Harry paused a bit to let that sink in, and then continued, "Other side-effects include that the maiden form of the bride are forgotten... Erased as if they didn't exist. In this case, we would all know, because of the magic involved, that Hermione Jane Granger never existed, that she was conceived to be Hermione Jane Potter from the start."

"But," Mrs Granger protested.

"While it's not common, it's not unheard in our world, Mrs Granger," Professor McGonagall responded. The wizards in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry smirked a bit and added, "It's part of the Weasley-Malfoy feud, in fact."

"How so?" someone asked.

"The Weasleys have, historically, usually only produced male offsprings. Whether this is a family curse or whatnot, I'm not sure. A couple of centuries ago, the Malfoys only produced female offsprings. So an arrangment between the two was made. Only the Malfoys used a dark ritual to change their offspring's gender to male, thus breaks the arrangement. The Weasleys, of course, were angered, especially as the Malfoys claimed it was natural."

Harry injected, "It wouldn't surprise me to learn that Molly used such a charm to ensure that Ginny was a girl. Especially to conceive her as a possible bride for me. Although, I have yet to find any such agreement among my parents' records. Many Wizards change their children's genders as they wish."

Looking a bit green, Mrs Granger whispered in horror, "Wizards can change the gender of their childrens?"

The others looked in puzzlement, while Harry responded, "Yes. There are both dark and light rituals and charms that can do that, at any point in a person's life. Some to it for a _change of scene_, while others to do it just because."

The Wizardary World had never had the gender issues that the muggle world did. You could not tell a witch that she can not do something without getting hexed for your trouble, after all.

"Where is our daughter?" Mr Granger inquired.

"Hermione is currently resting in a special ritual room within the Potter Ancestral Home, Mr Granger," Harry replied softly.

"Harry, the Potters don't have an ancestral home," Professor Dumbledore remarked gently.

Harry leaned over between the Grangers with a slight smirk and whispered, "Don't mind the Headmaster, the #$#t protects it, so no one but a Potter can know it exists. But your daughter is safe, as she can be."

The Grangers nodded as they saw the others seem to be trying to recall something they just forgot, then shake their heads as if clearing it.

"How is she?" Mrs Granger asked.

"I won't lie to you," Harry said gravely. "Right now, Hermione's very own magic is tearing her apart, and will over the course of the rest of the week rebuild her."

"Rebuild her?" Mr Granger repeated, not understanding.

"To what, I as her suppose husband (and no she didn't tell me anything about her brewing the potion) would wish her to be," Harry answered. "As it happens, I like Hermione as she is... Of course, there is also Hermione's view of what she thinks I would like and her own insecurities will be factors as well."

"Can we see her?" Mrs Granger wondered.

"I'm sorry," Harry mornfully replied. "Even the magic of a muggle would upset the balance of Hermione's being right now. Once it's safe, I'll be sure she sees you."

Mr Granger nodded. He was way out of league and knew it.

"Why did Hermione do this?" Mrs Granger wondered.

"Voldemort," Harry responded with a shrug.

Professors Snape and McGonagall gasped in surprise and fear. Professor Dumbledore looked puzzled and asked, "I don't see how Hermione's actions were caused by Tom, Harry. After all, for such a potion to be brewed, one has to be willing..."

"Oh, Riddle didn't force Hermione or anything," Harry agreed. "But he is behind all this."

"What's _all this_?" Mrs Granger wondered.

"Voldemort has made a potion of some kind that activates dormant traits," Harry stated as if that explained everything.

Professor Snape looks as if he had finally gotten proof that what he had been saying about Harry was now very obvious to even the most dunderhead of Gryffindors.

Professor McGonagall looked towards Dumbledore for an explanation, while the Grangers looked to Harry.

Harry explained, "Veela are the source of many of the muggle legends of succubbi. They are magical beings of seduction and sensuality. And naturally-speaking, there are only female veelas. The very rare male offspring are only carriers of the veela traits."

The Grangers nodded their heads to tell Harry that they were following him so far.

"I'm sure Hermione has told you about the purity of Blood non-sense that many of the Old Families and Ministry subscribe to... The irony is that those that call themselves "_Pure-Blood_" aren't really that pure. Through rituals and intermarriages, many of those that call themselves "_pure_" have non-human traits, such as the abilities of the Vampires, Veela, Gryphons, etc.. They feel it's _better_ to marry a Dampyre then a Muggle-born... getting the half-Vampire powers and abilities, then the new-magic of the Muggle-born.

"Anyways, the Malfoy sometime back added Veela-blood to their own, either by marry or magic. Thus, the _Malfoy Charm_ is nothing more then a very minor _Veela charm_. So Voldemort had found a way to give that small amount of Veela-blood within Draco Malfoy into an almost full-blooded Veela."

"And yet, Mr Potter," Professor Snape sneared, "None of the students have been affected."

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had to agree Snape. They had not seen any indication of Draco Malfoy being anything more then a very hormonal teenage wizard of some power, acting not much differently then say, his Uncle, Sirus Black at that age, or any number of above-average Wizard.

Harry signed and admitted, "That's because Hermione and some Ravenclaws realized the dangers that a veela-Draco would represent and sought a solution."

"And what solution did Miss Granger come up with?" Professor McGonagall inquired in a voice, whose tone suggested she really did not want to know what solution to the almost Imperius Curse-like charm.

Harry muttered something that no one could make out.

"Please repeat that slowly and clearly, Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall commanded.

Harry sighed again and repeated, "The girls had me perform the Planto Obedienter ritual over them."

Professor McGonagall paled, while Professors Dumbledore and Snapes gasped in surprise. The Grangers looked confused.

Biting the bullet, Harry explained, "It's a ritual -- and it's not dark -- that created a magical bond betweeen two people, much like the Medival bonds between a Nobleman and his vassal. Before and during the ritual, I was told it was temporary!"

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore shook their heads in resignation. Professor Snape looked like Christmas had come early.

In a sad, tired voice, Professor Dumbledore stated, "Harry, such a ritual is permanent, and the bonding is very deep. All that you performed such a ritual upon will be bond to your will and highly dependent upon you for the rest of their lives."

Defending himself, Harry added, "I truly did think it was temporary only! Plus, before I would agree to any such bonding, each girl had to give me legal permission to perform such a ritual.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall signed in relief, while Professor Snape looked like he just had one of Dumbledore's lemon candies.

"And just how many of the female students did you bond with, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked softly.

"All of them," Harry stated. "Save Pansy. She really, really does love the ferret."

"Even the first years?" Professor Dumbledore inquired in a voice that suggested that he really did not want to hear the answer.

Harry nodded and replied, "You try saying 'no' to those puppy-eyes... But somehow they got parental permission for the ritual... Why their parents would trust their daughters to me, I don't know."


	6. Bloodstone

Note: This has been sitting on my computer for some time, pre-OotP or so.

Setting: AU Fifth Year  
Ignores OotP, HBP, and DH  
Great Hall, Hogwarts  
Lunch Time, Mid-School Year  
=============

"What is it?" someone asked from the crowd of Hogwarts students, and faculty, who stood in the Hogwarts Great Hall.

In a voice many had come to dub '_Professor Potter_', Harry answered, "It's a bloodstone."

Only a few of the Pure-blooded gasped while the others looked on in puzzlement.

Minister Fudge held the bloodstone. He was showing it off as if the bloodstone made him Merlin, and none could touch him.

Annoyed, Hermione asked, "What is a _bloodstone_?"

_Professor Potter_ explained, "It's a magical artefact that can determine one's ancestry and abilities with three drops of blood. It can also determine's one's magical strength and potential. As such, it can prove or disprove one's _purity_, and standing within the magical world."

Still annoyed, Hermione continued, "So why haven't I read anything about it them?"

"Bloodstones are very rare," Harry answered with a shrug. "They're limited to the Old Families and never seen out those families' possessions."

Seeing that Hermione was going to say something, Harry added, "They're used almost exclusively with Family Magic and blood magic. As you should have read, anything do with Family Magic is held very private and kept among the greatest of the Wizardary World's secrets."

Those Purebloods that knew of bloodstones, nodded their heads in agreement. One just did not speak of Family Magic or even bloodstones save among family. And even then, only between father and son, mother and daughter, or Family Head and Family Heir.

Hermione was looking at Harry letting him know that she was going to be grilling him on Family Magic and all, very soon and very detailed. Harry sighed as he realized that Hermione, being muggleborn did not _understand_. Even he, being muggle-raised and with a muggleborn witch for a mother, understood. There were legimate needs to keep certain magics and ability within the Family. She could not feel the magic that Harry got from his father's family, nor even what he got from his mother. He felt sorry for her. It was something he could not put into words.

Family Magic was more than just the magic that was unique to a Family. It was the Family. Branches of families would have similar but still different magics to them. This unique magic and the history of using magic was what separated the old Families from the new-bloods and the first generation wizards and witches. It was more than just spells, lore, and books passed down from generation to generation. It was more than what happened with a muggle family who had been in a single business for many generations.

It was something wonderful!

It was something mysterious!

It was something mystical!

It was Potter Magic that truly made him a Potter, not James Potter marriage to Lily Evans. From the moment of conception, he was a Potter.

And a bloodstone was the key.

If only he knew what he knew now when he was eleven. How much easier everything would have been.

What was, was.

"So we've established what a bloodstone is," _Professor Potter_ remarked. "But not why you've brought one to Hogwarts, Fudge? Especially, as the usage of one is prohibitted by the Ministry, and has been for several hundred years. The penalty as I understand it is a life-time sentence in Azkaban."

"Oh?" Hermione prompted.

"Seems one of the Ministers was not as _pure_ as he claimed when he attempted to use a bloodstone," _Professor Potter_ lectured. Someone in the background snickered. "The fall-out from that _little incident_ gave raise to several laws on the _public_ usage of bloodstones from then on. To avoid such an embarassment from happening again. And yes, Hogwarts, in regards to bloodstones, is consider public grounds. In fact, the penalty for usage of a bloodstone on Hogwarts grounds is a Dementor's Kiss."

"Now see here," Minister Fudge exclaimed, his face had paled as he realized his original plans were in jeopardy.

Harry smirking at the Minister, remarked, "Oh, I'm not accusing you of anything, Fudge, just stating the Law. Besides, the practice of adding another's blood to strengthen one's own magic has been outlawed by the Ministry for three hundred years, labeled as _dark_ magic."

Hermione was not used to being the one that was confused and uninformed. It was a feeling she did not like, not one bit. In fact, what little she did find on magic and blood seemed to say that it would weaken a wizard that preformed such dark magic. But, all the seven years and maybe of the younger pure-blooded wizards and witches were agreeing with Harry. And Harry never spoke of things he did not know. Frustrated, her voice was a bit more edgy and sharper then normal as asked, "And how does adding blood increase one's magic?"

"Despite the misunderstood concept of so-called blood-purity that exists today," _Professor Potter_ remarked. "Blood isn't magical, per say." He intoned, "blood is blood."

Several of the students looked around worrily, while Minister looked like he was going to protest but was silent by several Auror's looks.

Harry continued in a lecturer's voice, "Regardless of who you are, when blood first flows through your veins. It's just blood, no different if you're a muggle, a squib, or a wizard. But, as you age, magic becomes infused into your blood. But only as long as that blood is within you. Take it out, regardless how, and it quickly loses that magic. But any blood, magical or not, retains a bit of an echo of whatever it came from. This echo can be added to a wizard or witch, whom can take on some of the physical attributes or talents of the donor."


	7. Bonds of Magic

Working Titles: _Sex Magic 101_ or _Bonds of Magic_

Setting: AU Sixth Year (Ignores HBP and DH)  
Unused classroom, Hogwarts  
==================================================

Harry Potter could only stare at his best friend of six years as if he was seeing her for the first time. In truth, it was the first time he had ever seen her in anything but her Hogwarts School Uniform robes.

There standing, looking cute and nervous, was Hermione Granger. She was wore a thin, almost see-through sun-dress that seemed to cling to her womanly form. And based on his limited knowledge and observations, he did not think she was wearing anything else.

Upon noticing him, she flung herself into his arms and rested her head upon his shoulders, crying. "Oh, Harry," she sighed. She kept repeating, "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he inquired in confusion. He had not seen her anywhere within Hogwarts, save within class. Even then, she was the last to come to class and the first to leave. More so, she was absent-minded within the class itself. Fortunately, it had only been the first week of classes, and at Sixth Year, not many at that, but all doing review of the past five years, so the teachers were not concern. Of course, there were the same teachers that had allowed all the bigotry, violence, and abuse to happen without any repercussion or consequences.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione signed again and clung to him as if her very life depended upon him. Although ignore of such things, out of necessity and a desire to help, he wrapped his arms around her to help support her, being very careful not to get too close to her arse. He was a hormonal teenager though, and was curious how a feminine arse would feel like in his hands, as well as the rest of the mysterious bits of a woman.

With his arms around her, she got herself under control and started to babble while resting her head upon his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Harry. It was horrible. That evil... witch. Umbridge was trying to set you up all last year. She told me... at the end. She had the so-called trial all lined up and planned out. The _trial_ would be a complete farce, and purposely a week long to drag everything out and the hit hard towards the end so that gossip on the weekend would be out of control and no one would know where or care where you were exiled to. Ron, she planned to just throw into Azkaban for a year or so. And me... me... She had the nerve to say she'd just have me Kissed immediately, as no one would care if a mudblood like me got _justice_ or not." Her voice tried to mock Umbridge as she said, "Someone more deserving of magic would get my wand, at discount, since it would have to be fumigated to work correctly."

"What?" Harry roared. His mind was spinning and wondering what had brought this on. Umbridge had not been since Hermione had tricked her into the Forbidden Forest at the end of last term. Plus, at the Welcoming Feast and during the trip on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione was happy and looking forward to the new school year. Still, Harry had to ask, "But Umbridge couldn't have had you just Kissed..."

"Oh, Harry," she remarked, "but she could... as any _high-level_ Ministry official could. I've checked the Library and with various teachers. Trials are only given to pure-bloods. Half-bloods might get one, like in your case, but the rest of us, are at the mercy of whichever Ministry official wishes to _punish_ us."

"But?" Harry inquired.

"It's all about the Houses," Hermione answered. "It's archaic! It's barbaric! Argh!"

All he could do was hold onto her and offer what support he could.

"It's like the Roman Empire, all over again," she said. "Patrons and vassals. Lords and slaves! Lords can do anything they wish, and the rest of us have to just take it! The more I learn about the Wizardry World, the more backwards it is!"

She continued to rant and crave for several moments, still clinging to him and laying her head on his shoulder. It was a surreal experience for him. It might have been a dream to him, if she had not several of her rants were very similar to his Uncle Vernon's rant about the Muggle World. "Not what you know, but who you know", "how much money you have", and such things.

She calmed down a bit, and continued, "As I'm _muggle-born_, I am worse off than a House-less witch, as my parents don't count at all. Muggles have no standing within the Wizardry marriages are the result of a bonds, which are very easily to make. That's why you have to be careful, Harry. You could make a bond without knowing it.

"But getting back to opening and closing, as I said, it deals with a witch's magic-core. When a Witch is born, her magic-core is closed, until she has intercourse with a Wizard. When he ejaculates into her womb, while only one sperm is needed to fertilize a Witch's egg, each of those sperm has magic within it, and all that extra magic goes into her magic-core, opening it. Cracking it is actually more accurate. It is through these _cracks_ that a witch's' magic seeps into her child, more so than the Witch's own magic within her body. Not only is this seepage make the child more magical, but allows a witch's core to grow."

"What about a wizard's core?" he asked in curiosity.

"A wizard's core is never _closed_ like a witch's," she answered. "From the point of conception, a wizard's core is constantly growing, while a witch's core only grows while in the womb and after it's been _opened_. This is why many witches wish to be opened. That and the bond that forms between her and her Wizard, gives her comfort and stability."

Harry held onto Hermione, absent-mindedly caressing her lower back, as he asked, "So I take it in this _transfer_ of power, a Wizard is weaken, and can be bound. But why can't an open witch do that too?"

"The ritual would prevent the wizard's magic from touching her closed core, and only a closed core, that would allow the witch to manipulate the wizard's magic within her to bind him. An open-witch can't do," was Hermione's answer. "Plus, a close-witch cannot bind a Lord."

"What?" Harry said puzzled.

"Any wizard with a sworn follower, ideally ten or more, but just one will be enough to protect him from a closed-witch," she stated. "Or a wizard with a bond with the magical-realm, can all be called a _Lord_. It's the origin, at least within the Wizardry World, of _Jus Primae Noctis_, Law of First Night.

"A witch who wishes to marry could go to one's Lord or Head of House to be opened, safely on everyone's part, and the all the bonds formed would strength the House. The witch would be bond to the House through the Lord, and the husband would be bound through the witch, as well as his original bond to the House."

As Harry was pondering this, she added, "Many assumed this was our situation between you, me..." She hesitated a little and then added, "And Ron."

"Huh?" was his response, he had no idea how Ron got involved into this very strange conversation.

"From a Wizardry point of view, it makes a twisted kind of logic," she pointed out with a bit of humor. "There are strong bonds between us... and Ron... for various reasons. Not knowing what we've been through, it's easy for others to assume that that bond was formed from you _opening_ me. Either you took pity on completely clueless Ron or just followed one of the older ways making Ron your vassal, by _sharing_ me with him."

"But," he began.

"Harry, it's all magic and bonds," she remarked. "That's what the Wizardry World is built upon. It is the responsibilities imposed by Magic and Tradition that keeps the Lords in check. Of course, these days, there are so few Lords... You can guess who two of them are."

Harry just nodded, frowned a bit, and getting back on track he prompted, "And the Heritage Ritual?"

Hermione blushed and stated, "Heritage Ritual allows a pure-blood or half-blood to _come into their Family Magic_ somehow. As such, no one thinks of muggle-borns, but Family Magic does have to start somewhere.

"The ritual itself is just a declaration of who you are and that you're of age. Usually, one's parents stand with you. But one's Master or Lord can stand in place of them..."

"You wish for me to be your Lord," he cut in. "Both to protect me and for you to do the Heritage Ritual to establish your own Family Magic."

Watching his face as he spoke, she just nodded her head and waited.

He signed and said, "Fine. What do I have to do?" He could not fault her logic, and he did want to help her. That it would piss the pure-blood factions off was just a bonus. Plus, as Hermione's Lord, he could get her to rest more and relax.

She giggled a bit because she was nervous. Determined to continue, she stated, "You just need to relax as there isn't much you for you to do. I'll be doing most of the work."

He just looked at her, just knowing she had not told him everything. And whatever she was holding back would be something he would not like.

She fidgeted under his stare, and continued, "well... for the Ritual, I'll have to be completely naked. Besides, it would be best if you would _open_ me just before the Ritual, for maximum effect. During the Ritual you'll need to draw some runes upon my body, as well as, touch me in a somewhat intimate-manner... I don't know how, as the Ritual itself, will _tell_ you how and what to do. Whatever that means."

He choked on his nervousness and remarked, "Naked?"

"By me performing oral sex on you, we'll have a bond between us. Not as great as when you _open_ me," Hermione stated in an off-handed manner in an attempt to get him to relax. "It's supposed to be very pleasurable for wizards..."

A look of complete shock, as he had not pieced everything together just yet, appeared upon his face. Slowly, his face relaxed and a look of determination was in his eyes.

Looking more nervous and uncertain, she inquired, "Harry? You'll still do this? Please?"

Not trusting his voice, he just nodded his head in agreement.

Not trusting her hands, she triggered the banishment spell she had placed upon her sundress and stood naked before him. With her courage showing in her eyes, she said, "I know that I'm not much... I'm not beautiful like Susan or Lavender, but I will follow and obey you always, Harry."

It was not a formal pledge, nor in any magical oath form that he was aware of, and yet, he felt some connection - a bond - form between them. It was a very strange, yet familiar feeling. This feeling and taking in Hermione's beautiful naked body had him speechless and on auto-pilot. This was how she was easily able to direct him over to a make-shift bed.

She quickly worked to free his fleshy wand out and as she caressed it lovely, she remarked, "Always remember, Harry. Good witches swallow." With that she kissed his fleshy wand and proceeded to perform oral sex upon him.

When he ejaculated several moments later, he was not sure how long it took, he could feel a small piece of his magic leaving his body and entering Hermione's.

She licked him clean, replaced his fleshy wand back into his robes and snuggled up along side of him, not bothering to dress or cover herself.

Seeing this, Harry began, "Uh-huh, Hermione. Shouldn't you..."

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him, and repeated, "I need to be naked for the Ritual, and you need to be able to not only deal with that, but even touch me without embarrassment or hesitation. I know it's a challenge, Harry, but I will make sure you enjoy it. To help, I've found several spells that will enchant my _clothing_ to be invisible to you. We will need to _practice_ every chance we can."

He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and remarked, "It's not a challenge, Hermione. I do want to help you out. And if sex and you being nude is what you need for all this, then who am I to argue?"

* * *

Harry had to admit that Hermione was correct that his lack of knowledge and exposure to the female anatomy was a factor of his uneasiness when Hermione was naked. To which Hermione devised several charms to allow her to appear to him, nude, while fully clothed to others. She also had him perform very detailed, very intimate examination of her nude body, explaining her biology and reactions. After all, it could be fatal for them to discover that she was ticklish where an important rune had to be placed, or any unexpected reaction to his touch, anywhere for that matter.

Hermione seemed just as fascinated with his fleshy-wand as he was with her body, as she took to touching him when she could.

It was hard work doing all that research, Harry thought, but someone had to do it.

* * *

Harry sat in the Library with a nude Hermione in his lap as they were looking through some books, when they were approached by a small group of witches. He recognized Susan Bones of Hufflepuff House in the front, followed by Padma Patil Ravenclaw House, and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin House brought up the rear.

Sitting in his lap, he could tell that Hermione was nervous.

The three witches stopped a short distance away when they noticed finally noticed Harry, hiding behind Hermione.

Seeing the impasse, he gestured to the chairs on the other side of the table and said, "Sit, friends of Hermione's are welcome."

Greengrass looked at him with a neutral expression on her face, but the three witches complied. The three witches placed their wands on the table, wand-points deliberately away from him and Hermione.

He placed both his and Hermione's wands in a similar position on the table. Greengrass's brow arched in surprise but said nothing.

Susan asked out of curiosity, "How do you know we're Hermione's friends, Harry?"

He smiled at her, and answered her, "It's one thing to be part of a study group, but it's another outside of study-time." With that, he placed Hermione onto another chair, took his wand, and went to his dorm.

About ten minutes after he got into bed, Hermione joined him, sliding her nude body up his legs and stopping a bit to perform some oral sex before resting her head upon his shoulder. They had been doing this since Harry agreed to help her with her Ritual. She thought it was a good way for him to be comfortable with her, and he thought it was a good idea to ensure she got some rest. They had set up charms and wards to prevent the other Gryffindor Wizards from finding out what they were doing.

* * *

Ron looked annoyed at Harry and asked, "Where have you been?"

A bit nervous, Harry remarked, "Hermione's seventeenth birthday is coming up..."

Ron interrupted with, "So soon? Wow... where has the time fly? Seems like it was just yesterday we were First Years." He nodded his head and finished, "In that case, I'll just keep out of the way then."

Harry could only look at his other best friend in surprise, and realize that either Ron was making some false assumptions again. Or he really did know what was going on and was giving his two friends room.

* * *

The next weeks flew by for Harry. Of course, spending most of his time with an essentially nude Hermione, who took every opportunity to performing oral sex upon him on what seemed like a semi-regular bases helped a lot. His summer activities, commandeering the Privet Drive wards, mediating and training had helped him a lot with his magic as well as providing ways to deal with his stress-levels.

He had _loaned_ Hedwig to Hermione for her to owl her folks for the exact time of her birth. Several hours before that time, he had guided her to one of the many Ritual-Rooms within Hogwarts. It was a sign how nervous she was that she did not ask him any questions about the room or how he found it. This was good, since he, himself, was not sure how he knew.

The Ritual room had double room suite with an inner and outer rooms. The outer-room, where they entered from the hallway, was small area with a limited amount of space that only a couple of people at a time could fit into. The outer-room had upon two walls hooks and cubby-holes for clothes and such to go. Against the wall with the door to the inner-room, there was a basin of water standing for ritual washing. Hidden in a tiny alcove, farthest from the inner-room door, were special wand-holders. Once placed within, the wand was shielded from the ritual and theft. There could be no foreign magic within the Inner-Room, lest there be an imbalance or disturbance within the ritual. Foreign magic, in this case, was any magic not a part of a wizard or witch's core, such as wands, charmed clothing, enchanted objects, or even a House-Elf in the area. It was for this reason that many rituals were no longer practices because of the current heavy-dependence upon their wands.

As soon as she entered the outer-room, without hesitation, very eagerly, Hermione placed her wand into the wand-holder and quickly stripped completely naked. Since deciding on asking Harry for his help in her ritual, she had taken to wear as little as possible, so it did not take her long to undress.

Meanwhile, Harry used his wand to tap several runes that were on either side of the door before placing his wand into the holder.

Finishing that, Harry then hesitated a bit. Sure he had gotten used to a nude Hermione, even having her see his bits and touch them, but he had kept his robes on during those times. Now, he would need to change out of his school robes into a Ritual-Robe, which was nothing more than a piece of cloth cut without magic to cover himself with. The Ritual-Robe could not be _touched_ by magic without endangering the Ritual and those performing it. His Hogwarts Robes had charms on them, for fashion and safety reasons, so he could not wear it within the Inner-Room. But he had forgotten his Ritual-Robe, and did not wishing to go back for them. Dobby could not get them, as that would contaminate with Elven magic. Squaring his shoulders, he simply disrobed and placed his clothing and all away, neatly and orderly.

He took a stun Hermione's hand and guided her into the Inner-Room.

The Inner-Room itself appeared bare, lacking any furniture of any kind. It was covered, or made, completely out of stone. No other material was visible within the room. It seemed devoid of anything else. If one looked closely however, one could see the entire walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in runes and markings. The markings were just indicators where one should stand, sit, or lay within the room, unlike the runes which were magic foci. He could see various runes were already softly glowing. The Inner-Room was well-lit, but no obvious source of light was found.

He could feel the magic that was in the room. Magic that had left over from countless rituals as well as the various magic-residues that remained from a millennium of spell-casting within the walls of Hogwarts.

He noticed that there was a large Seal of Solomon, two overlapping triangles pointed in opposite directions, forming a six-pointed star, inscribed within a circle, was upon the floor. There were markers within and without the Seal, as well as other geometric shapes and runes around and outside of the Seal. There were additional markers outside of the Seal as well.

Gently, he walked Hermione to the center of the Seal, placing her on the center-marker, and himself upon a marker where the two triangles diagonal lines met. He gently cups her chin, tilted her head so he could look into her eyes, and asked, "Are you sure about his, Hermione? Once we start..."

Whispering, Hermione intoned, "However my Lord will have this one she will be pleasing to her Lord."

He looked at her, a bit confused. It sounded like it was a part of the ritual, but not in any of the material they had covered. He gently laid her down upon the warm stone floor. The Inner-Room had been designed to perform powerful rituals within, but also be to be comfortable while doing so. He positioned her so that her wand-sheath was directly over the center of the Seal, and himself, between her legs. He then gently, lovely _opened_ her magic-core, making sure that she got some of the pleasure out of this as he did.

He rested on his knees and hands for a moment, before getting up. He looked down and saw the wide-eye smile upon her face. He gently lowered himself to the warm stone floor and hugs her, hoping that her _opening_ had worked as they thought it would and would not overly affect her. He gently caressed her body as he waited for her to come back to her senses. As he waited, he idly noticed his fleshy-wand was coated with their bodily-fluids and had a bright shine to it.

When she awoke, a concern Harry asked, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord," was her happy reply. "This one has never felt so wonderful before!"

"Are you ready to continue," he asked. He would prefer to relax some more, but he did not think she did.

She did not and said so. She did want lick his wand clean, but he felt that it would be best that she did not.

With a bit of effort, he got them both standing, and directed her to stand upon the right part of the bottom line of the bottom triangle of the over-laid triangles that made up the six-pointed star and was perpendicular to the door they had entered into the room from.

Hermione saw that she was _off-center_, but trusted Harry not to move. He smiled at her acceptance.

He, himself, walked out of the Seal and took the North marker of the cordial points that upon an outer-most circle.

He stood up straight, juices from their union dripped slowly down his fleshy wand and legs, and looked directly at his best friend. He gathered his magic and intoned the start of the Ritual, "Who comes?" Although their research had said those two words were all that was needed, he found himself forced to add, "Before the House of Potter?"

"A servant and a slave, Master," she ritually replied. "I, Hermione, first of my line, wish to serve and protect Magic, seek to establish my own House. I, born Hermione Jane Granger, to wish to build the House Granger."

He felt the built-up of magic, and it settling into Hermione, and that according to their research should have been the end of the ritual. What Family Magic they had just created would not be fully realized until her grandchildren came of Age. But he felt another magical built-up, one that was much larger than the previous one.

He could feel the magic over come him. It seemed to both pass through him and settle into him. The closest description of what he was feeling would be like the Imperius Curse, but without the foggy-feeling. Instead, he thought as if his eye-sight had improved that he could see every rune, every marker, and every irregularity within the stone. He could feel every pore, every individual hair upon Hermione's nude body, as well as the very magic within her flowing through her body.

Darkness seemed to consume him. He could not see anything. But he could still feel... and all he felt was magic. He was surrounded and consumed by magic. It was not truly darkness, the absence of light, but rather the absence of color and difference. Everything was magic. As he relaxed and took in everything, he realized in the distance there were various points of light. Each point of light was unique with different shades and hues. Among each point, there were various threads connecting them together. Each thread was a blend of color of the points of light that it connected with. It was like a multi-hue spider's web. Majestic and awesome to behold.

One of the points of light seemed to call to him. He felt himself floating towards it. The point of light seemed to examine him, somehow. After what felt like an eternity, he felt himself enter the point of light and had a feeling of acceptance. With a start he realized that the point of light he had _entered_ was a representation of his Family Magic, which he was now fully apart of. The threads were the manifestations of the magical bonds between families, bonds of friendship, bonds of relationships, bonds of responsibilities, bonds of trust, bonds of love, bonds of rules, bonds of duty, bonds of magic, and so much more.

Each point of light was another House, all interconnected through magic and bonds. It was a tapestry of Life, and he, Harry Potter, was a part of it.

He could see and feel new connections being formed and old ones renewed, between himself and others. Only a few, like between himself and Neville Longbottom and between himself, Andromeda Tonks Nee Black, and her daughter, Nymphadora, he could recognize, and the rest, majority of the connections, he could not.

He also noticed that there were no points of light above him, and only a few on his horizon, and the rest below him. He did not think that it was a hierarchical reason for it, but somehow related to magical-buoyancy.

His thoughts did return to Hermione, and wondered where she fit within the tapestry of magic and life that he was in, and he could not find her. Concentrating a bit, he felt the bond that he had with her, and followed it to her. There, a little above the _bottom_ of the tapestry there was a point of light that represented her, or rather the new Granger Magic that they had just made. It was but a newly-lit candle among the rest. Hermione's point only had one connection, but now that he was looking, he could see many points with no connections at all. How that was possible, or advisable, he did not know. He could feel that he could _elevate_ Hermione's point of light a bit, which he did.

He did wonder where the House Black point of light was, but understood from his connection with the Tonks family that House Black had been absorbed by House Potter.

He did not know how much time he had spent within the tapestry, but knew that he needed to _return_ to Hermione.

Slowly, he could see the Ritual Room once more, and he noticed that Hermione was lying unconscious upon the floor. He also realized that he, himself, was on the floor as well. He got up and picked Hermione's nude form off the floor and walked out of the Outer-Room into the Inner-Room. He used some wand-less magic to summon both his own and Hermione's wands and their robes without breaking stride.

Surprisedly, he did not encounter anyone in the hallways on his way to the Hospital Wing. He called for Madame Pomfrey as he entered, and placed Hermione down upon a bed before she came over.

"Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked him upon seeing him in her domain.

"I'm fine," was his reply. "Hermione is the one that needs to be looked at." Taking a deep breath to calm and center himself, he added, "She asked me to _open_ her and help her with her Heritage Ritual. I did, and her magic core has expanded."

While he was talking, Madame Pomfrey began to scan Hermione's body. She paused upon hearing about the Heritage Ritual and wondered, "But she's muggle-born!"

With a grin, he replied, "Family Magic has to start somewhere."

The School Healer nodded as he did have a point, and finished her scan. She commented, "You are correct, Mister Potter. Miss Granger's core is about twice its previous size. She'll need a couple of day's bed-rest, and then, with your help, a few days to adjust to changes her core has undergone."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. Somehow, he expected such a diagnosis. He was a bit at a loss as to what he should do now. He knew that Hermione would be okay in the Hospital Wing, and if he stayed, he would just be in the way. But he did not want to return to his dorm alone. Something he had not been for the past couple of weeks. He had come to enjoy Hermione's almost constant presence.

While he tried to think of what he could do, Madame Pomfrey remarked with a smile, "You did a marvelous thing, _opening_ up Miss Granger, Mister Potter."

He looked at her, a bit surprised that she was commenting on his actions.

"Don't let anyone tell you differently," she continued. "There is a world of difference between a closed-witch and an open one. Miss Granger will remember you for this, until her dying days. A Witch never forgets the Wizard that _opened_ her. Why, I still recall my time with your Grandfather after all these years. Of course, your Grandfather was a professional."

"Professional?" Harry asked confused. She could not mean that his Grandfather, whom he did not even know his name, was a Professional _Opener_, did she?

"Admittedly, I'm biased, but I do believe he was the best _Opener_ in the Western World," Madame Pomfrey answered in an off-handed manner, as if it was common knowledge. It might have been, he thought, and someone or an Order seemed to be keeping him from what was common.

He could only stare at the School Healer in wonder, and realizing that something else had been hidden from him. He did not even know where his grandparents lived, when, and how they passed on.

Misinterpreting his expression, Madame Pomfrey, "I'm sorry, Mister Potter. I forgot you were muggle-raised. A professional _Opener_ is not like a gigolo that I've heard muggle-borns call them, they are more like a Ritual Master, Healer, and Match-Maker all roll into one."

Despite himself, Harry looked interesting, and asked, "Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts doesn't seem to offer any Healing courses... I was worrying if, on one of my free periods, I could come to you and try to do an _independent study_ on Healing. Would that be okay with you?"

Madame Pomfrey looked startled for a moment, quickly regains her composure, and replied, "What an excellent idea, Mister Potter! I know several books that I could recommend to get you started."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," he replied.

As an off-thought, Madame Pomfrey added, "You do know that you're _opening_ Miss Granger will be a matter of public and Ministry record." He nodded. "Given Charlus's history and profession, you will undoubtedly receive many requests for such a service... please, don't dismiss them out of hand. There are several professions that require a witch to be _open_ to apply for them, such as Healer, and yet, there have always been only a few professional _Openers_ around. Since Charlus's death, the few that survived went to ground... Sure, many believe that any wizard can do it, but take it from a witch that was professional _opened_, it's not the same."

"Thank you again, Madame Pomfrey," he said again. He got a name and a warning. As he left, he added, "Please inform Professor McGonagall that Hermione will be excused from classes this week."

Madame Pomfrey smiled and responded back, "Of course, my Lord." She then whispered to herself, "Charlus would be proud of you."

* * *

It felt weird being in Transfiguration class without Hermione. Not that she was missing anything. They both had gotten several months ahead of the class, which was not very hard to do as Professor McGonagall followed the Ministry Teaching Guidelines of setting the class pace to ensure no student got left behind. All but three students had a good grasp of the material, but still those three could not perform the required spell-work, so the class, as a whole, was still on the same material for the past several weeks.

It did not make for an enjoyable class.

"Where is Miss Granger, Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall demanded of him. She seemed to have taken it as a personal affront that her favorite student was missing that day. A day that Professor McGonagall seemed to imply would make or break Hermione's entire Hogwarts education.

Harry was a bit surprised but responded calmly, "Didn't Madame Pomfrey tell you? She said she would."

The classroom silenced much to his annoyance.

Professor McGonagall made a dismissing gesture, showing she did not believe what she was told, and remarked, "Some non-sense about a magical-overload from an Inheritance Ritual. Miss Granger is muggle-born. Even if Miss Granger wasted her time on such non-sense, there wouldna have been anything for her there."

He could only stare, but calmly stated that he had helped Hermione with her Ritual, as well as, having _opened_ her as well, which had accumulated in her magic-core doubling.

For some unknown reason, Professor McGonagall seemed to think he was talking non-sense and lying to her. What little she seems to know of the Witch-_Opening_ and Heritage Ritual was not in keeping with Hermione and his research.

He did not know what was going on, but he would not stand for it any more. He got out of chair, walked over towards the Professor, and stopped a few steps from her. He did not see how his eyes were blazing jade-fires, nor how his Hogwarts Student Robes were replaced by the House Potter Battle Robes, which were enchanted robes made from various magical creatures' hides with runes engraved throughout. He did not know his magic created a palatable aura of power, authority, and magic around him. Rumors of his being the Dark Lord's prophesied counterpart, which had been taken as speculation until now, were going to be taken as fact from that point on.

When he spoke, he spoke with the Voice of the Potters. His voice was joined by his father's, and his father's, and so on. A thousand generations of Potter's voices were lent to his as he said, "Enough!"

Minerva McGonagall instantly fell silent. She could only stare at the young Lord Potter and tremble. The _cat_ part of her, which allowed her to become an animagus, wanted to flee, but her stubborn pride would not allow that.

Unknowingly using the Voice of Potter, Harry explained how Hermione pointed at that Family Magic had to start somewhere, and how she was going to start her own Family Magic, and various tasks that went into that. He pointed out how Hogwarts should have a course or three on such forward thinking, and encourage the various _younger_ Houses and House-less to help improve their world.

Professor McGonagall made the mistake of trying to quote the Ministry stance on Rituals and such, but Harry cut her off.

He proceeded to belittle all those failures he felt McGonagall had made during his Hogwarts years, as Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. He also threw in how unGryffindor she was to toe the Ministry line for Transfiguration education.

He had just started on his fourth year, when Minerva McGonagall could not take any more. To the students, it seemed that she apparationed out of the classroom, when in fact, she assumed her cat-form and ran out.

No, Harry did not know if her tail was between her legs or not. Nor at the moment, did he care. He did look over his fellow class-mates, and was not happy.

Before he could say anything, everyone ran out of the room.

In his regular voice, he called after them, "cowards!" With that he sat down and cried.

* * *

No one had seen Potter since Transfiguration class yesterday, so many were surprised when he showed up for lunch the next day in the Great Hall.

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the students and faculty as they saw him. Some wondered if he would still be dressed for battle or if he would turn those _Avada Kedavra_ eyes of his upon them.

He just ignored them all and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor House table, put some food upon his plate and ate some lunch.

Just when things were turning to normal, the entrance doors burst open and several people marched into the Great Hall. At the lead of the party was Dolores Umbridge with several Ministry Aurors with her.

"Hem, hem," Dolores Umbridge began as she headed towards where Harry sat. "You've done it now, boy! Disrupting the natural order of things!"

Slowly Harry stood up, just looked down at her with contempt clearly upon his face and calmly asked, "Natural order of things?"

Three of the four Aurors drew their wands and were standing around very nervous. The fourth had a smirk on her face equal to that of Harry's. Her hands were empty, she slowly went to her partners and whispered into their ears. After which, each Auror lowered their wand and relaxed.

"Taking part in a non Ministry-approved Heritage Ritual," Umbridge stated. She added, "With a useless mudblood of all things!"

Harry grinned and calmly quoted, "Ministry approved?"

Not understanding the situation she found herself in, Umbridge thinking she had finally gotten through to Potter stated, "Yes, everything deals with Magic has to be approved by the Ministry for Magic. It's what the Ministry is for! Non-Ministry civilians can't possibly..." She continued on explaining the glory of the Ministry for Magic.

"Dolores Umbridge, you are telling me that the Ministry has to approve Heritage Rituals and what Houses do?" Harry asked softly. The grin was replaced with a calm expression that sent chills down those that had to deal with him on a semi-regular bases.

"Of course," Umbridge remarked as if to a small child.

Harry nodded his head, to which Umbridge began to recite the glories and majesty of the Ministry for Magic feeling she had won.

Harry ritually intoned, "Nameless One! For daring to interfere in the matter of the Houses, I call Judgment upon you!"

The on-lookers could only gasps. Even those that did not understand what was about to occurs were scared.

A Seal of Solomon appeared several feet above Umbridge's head, and another Seal appeared below her feet.

Everyone, including Harry, could only stare open-mouthed as the above Seal shattered, a large foot came crashing down and stumped Umbridge into the below Seal. Voices of young children cried out the various heinous crimes she had committed against them. The marks of the blood-quill that Umbridge had made several students use, glowed and vanished in a puff of smoke that followed Umbridge down. The giant foot was replaced by a hand, which replaced the bottom Seal, set a rolled-up parchment upon the wall before Harry, and the retracted sealing the top Seal complete. The two, now fully restored, Seals vanished as if they never existed.

He picked up the roll, knowing it would contain a list of all the crimes that Umbitch had committed and read it aloud, using the Voice of Potter. The disgust and contempt that such a vile, petty person had been allowed into such a high-office without any restrain or check was clearly heard.

"For such high-treason against the innocent and Magic itself," Lord Potter declared formally. "She-Who-Shall-No-Longer-Be-Named shall be removed from the Book of Witches."

Upon completion of the reading of Judgment scroll, the scroll duplicated itself, and he handed the duplicate scroll to the female Auror and instructed, "You shall hand deliver this scroll to Auror Bones." Several at the Hufflepuff House table muttered a bit angrily about the lack of proper address towards Madame Amelia Bones, Director of the Ministry for Magic's Magical Law Enforcement department. He ignored it and continued with, "The two of you are to then witness its archiving, Auror Whitney."

"So be it, my Lord," Auror Whitney formally replied. There was a flash of magic, signifying the acceptance of the ritual instructions and an oath to fulfill them. With that, she and the other Auror left the Great Hall to return to the Ministry.

Not liking the looks he was getting, he headed to the kitchen to finish his lunch.

Upon arriving, all the House-Elves stopped what they were doing and asked him how they could serve him. It was typical House-Elf behavior, which he had just accepted as "that's how it is". He knew that was not right. He also knew that he had a bond with Dobby, and as he explored it a bit, and seemingly a bond with House Elves in general.

He took the opportunity having so many House-Elves, with very little to do at the moment, to ask them about their lives, their histories, their magic, and their interactions with Wizards. It was alien and yet wondrous experience for him.

* * *

Harry knew it was Neville before he had said anything so he did not react more than making an acknowledgement sound to Neville's statement of "I'd thought I'd find you here."

Here was the Room of Requirements. He had thought he had set the Room not to admit anyone else in, but obviously that was not the case. The Room was set similar to the Gryffindor Common Room, with but a few differences. Those were the lack of other Grffindors; the color theme was more subdue with calming with shades of blue and silver mixed with softer shades of red and color; and the room itself appeared to be smaller, yet spacious, giving the room a cozy feel to it.

He was not sure what he was going to say to Neville when he turned around to face him, as his mind can to a halt upon seeing him.

Neville Longbottom was wearing formal robes, Harry knew that from the expensive look and fit of the robes, along with the various patches upon the robes that meant something to the Longbottoms, but not much to him. In addition to the formal robes, Neville was also down on one knee, his head bowed in submission.

A sense of worry and confusion settled over Harry. It grew as Neville said, "Harry... Lord Potter. All that I am, is because of you. Every Lord needs vassals... I..."

Harry tried to counter with, "You did all the work. We all need help from time to time."

Neville was blushing but determining to continue. He related a few tales of how back in their fourth and fifth year, several of then Seventh Year witches had tried to trick the Longbottom Heir into _opening_ them or binding him to them. All very close calls whereas they had only failed because the witch reconsidered their choice of him as he was perceived to be a squib or Harry's unknowingly pulling him out of a situation to help him with something.

Harry did make a few connections. He did know that several of the _older_ Gryffindors had been _disappointed_ with Neville, and would from time to time, pick on him. He had, then, assumed it was much like Dudley picking on him or those that tried to befriend him. He had response as such. But it was only now, as Neville pointed it out, recalling Hermione's warning and research, that he realized that he and those older witches were having two somewhat different conversations.

"You do realize what you're asking me," Harry had to ask, trying to express that he did not want this.

"Please, Harry," Neville responded.

"But, it's too much," Harry answered. "You're basically asking to become a slave... Vassal... not much difference.

"You'd be completely under my control, Neville. I would control all aspects of your life: whether you can perform magic or not, who'd you marry or not, whether you have children and how many, and even who'd you be aroused by."

"Whatever my Lord wishes, I will do," Neville formally stated.

"As you may or may not know, Neville," Harry continued, ignoring a bit Neville's statement. "I am also the Head of House Black, or rather House Potter will be absorbing House Black. Anyway... both the Lestrange and Malfoy contracts are in question. If you're one of my vassals, Neville, there is a chance that I might have to marry you off to Bellatrix." Harry looked pointedly at Neville, hoping he would come to his senses.

Neville swallowed nervously, but formally intoned, "Whatever my Lord requires, I will do."

Neville recited his Oath of Loyalty and Obedience, to which Harry replied and tapped his wand against Neville's forehead, heart and groin.

There was a flash of light that temporarily blinded Harry. When his vision cleared, Neville was standing upright with a smile upon his face. A weight seemed to have lifted from Neville's shoulders. Formally, he said, "Thank you, my Lord."

* * *

Harry could not help looking over Hermione as she laid in the hospital bed. While her body was adjusting to her new magic-levels, her body had been _adjusted_ as well. She had a health body to start with, having taken care of herself, more so then her fellow witches, but now, she looked stunning. Her shape was more hour-glass, with fuller, heavier breasts, and tone-up body. She was a few inches taller.

He reached down and took her hand in his and said, "Welcome back, Hermione."

"Did it work?" she asked worriedly, as she laid in bed.

He pulled her out of her bed and snuggled her into his arms. "It seemed to," was his response. "Of course, we won't know completely until your grandchildren come of age."

Hermione just hugged him, gave him a kiss and replied, "Thank you, my Lord." A thought seem to strike her and made her sad. She looked down at her feet.

He cupped her chin with his right hand, tilted her head up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I won't... We don't... There isn't any more reason to," she began, bit embarrassed. She had enjoyed being naked for him and performing oral sex, but did not wish to say it out-loud, least she scare him.

Not fully understanding, but trying to assure her, he remarked, "As your _Opener_, it's my duty to ensure you're ready for a magical marriage and that that entails."

"Oh?" she prompted hopefully.

"I've _opened_ a new world for you," he said. "Of course, I should prepare you for it as well."

* * *

He knew he would find her there.

There was the Hogwarts Library, an enlarged alcove with a table and chairs. A nice, out of the way, place for a group of students to study. Around the table were nine Ravenclaws, of whom he only recognized Padme and Luna, six Hufflepuffs, of those he recognized only Susan and Hannah, and Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini, the _Three Sirens of Slytherin_ he had heard the three Slytherin Witches called. At the head of the table was Hermione Granger, the only Gryffindor there. They were either in his year, the year above and the year below. Majority at the table were witches, with only three wizards there, two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. All three wizards were muggle-borns.

He listened as they discussed the previous day school-work, and various magical theories. It was quite interesting, but Hermione needed her rest more.

Of course, Hermione did not think of it that way. In fact, she was so busy discussing various Transfiguration theories with Padme Patil that neither witch noticed him, nor the silence that descended upon the table with his approach. He stopped behind Hermione and gently called out her name to get her attention. As he was not getting her attention, he called her name a little louder each time.

The other witches thought it was cute, but Harry was getting annoyed. He was getting close to shouting, but did not wish to. So he just lifted Hermione out of her chair and over his shoulder.

To the surprised witches, Harry just said, "Ladies," and departed with Hermione over his shoulder.

Each of the witches just looked each other not quite believing what they just saw. From a distance they could hear Hermione say, "Put me down! Put me down now!" There was a pause, during which they assumed Harry had replied, which was followed, "I'm sorry, my Lord. Please, don't. I'm sorry."

The witches were, of course, concern for their study-partner and semi-friend, but more curious as to what Hermione had done wrong and how Potter had punished her.

* * *

Notes:

Before returning to Privet Drive, Harry abtained several books from the Hogwarts Library and elsewhere on Warding and magic. On the second day back at Privet Drive, Harry had worked out how he could commandeer all the wards, Dumbledore and the Ministry's. Dumbledore believes that the wards had fallen, thus, Harry can't be at Privet Drive, and has the Order and himself out looking for Harry.

With the wards under his control, Harry can practice all the magic he wishes without Dumbledore, Ministry, or Durleys interference.

Harry wards Hedwig to protect her from Death Eaters, but also unknowingly, from the Order. Hedwig is able to get owl-orders for Harry and keep in contact with his friends.

Hermione has a "regular" summer with her folks and exchanges letters with Harry.

It's in the Sixth-Year Gryffindor Witches dorms that Lavender and Parvati _tease_ Hermione about how she got it easy with Harry and his _help_.

Neville's bond is that of a Vassel-Servant. Sworn-Wizards can't _open_ a witch, and are immune to mind-magics such as Veela-Charm, Imperio, and such. (This) Neville believes he is a just a follower, and Harry is his Leader.

Other Witches will be interested in being _opened_ by Harry, either because he's a Potter or because Hermione's core was doubled.

Optional: Bellatrix Lestrange's marriage was never _comsummated_, and she is a closed-witch.

By unknowingly invoking the Head of House Potter _position_ during Hermione's "Heritage Ritual", Harry as undergone his own ritual. In which, several magical contracts/treaties where actived, finding several Wizards and Goblins in violation on those contracts/treaties in their neglect of Harry or siding with Dumbledore.


	8. Magical Marriage Contract Debate

Not sure where this scene/concept came from... it's un-beta-ed.

* * *

Harry Potter signed.

It was becoming something of an all too common sight these days. Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass were _arguing_ about Wizarding Traditions and Muggle Society. Several witches and a few brave wizards seemed to enjoy watching the two witches get into their heated debated. For the most part, he stayed out of it. Only getting involved when wands were drawn, before any hexes were cast. Or to point out when they were completely misunderstanding each other, which was usually just before the hexing would begin.

Somehow, Daphne Greengrass had found out that he had been researching his heritage and she had decided to _help_him along. Of course, she came from a Neutral, or Grey, family, with a very big belief in traditions and customs, so her input at times was very welcome and a good counter to Ron and Ginny's extreme viewpoint. And it just happened that, while helping and leaning close, Daphne's very feminine curves came into his view a lot.

He was half-amused, half-aspirated how on simply off-handed comment to Daphne had altered several witches' outfits and fashions to his taste. It was somewhat amusing to see that even Hermione was not unaffected. The two witches seemed to be compete against each other for his attention. Hermione, he figure, was _fighting_to keep her friend and protect him, while, Daphne, he guessed, was trying to form some alliance between them and influence him to be align with her thinking.

He had discovered that the Potters had been always Grey, not believing in either Light or Dark sides to magic, but had always opposed Evil, which tended to fall on the Dark side. So Daphne's comments and thoughts were reflective of his own and what he had found in his family's grimoire. Daphne was very patient and explained herself well, something that Ron nor Ginny had ever done. There were logical and psychological reasons behind most of the Wizarding Traditions and customs. Most were created out of necessarity, while others were social-nicety.

He had only been half-listening to the two witches as their agruments usually boiled down to Wizards were in-touch with Magic and Nature, while Muggles were getting more and more technological-advanced. So while they were having their _discussion_he was working on his homework. So it was a bit understandable he had missed the beginning of the current agrument, but he clearly heard Hermione exclaim, "Marriage contracts are barbaric!" Which started her ranting on what she perceived as injustice and discrimination.

With each derogatory statement, Harry found his anger growing. And has his anger grew, his magic responded and grew erratic. Those in the audience noticed it first and took several steps back, well aware of his temper and the power behind his temper. Daphne was next to notice, and smartly point her wand down on the table and stepped back, not fully sure what had gotten him so worked up but not waiting to take any chances. She had a few stinging hexes from Harry, which for his power level were truly painful than the minor irritantion from others.

Unfortunately for her, Hermione wasn't that observant so she did not understand her perdicament until Harry growled out, "My parents made a marriage contract and they enjoyed it!"

Hermione could only blink at Harry, as she parsed what he had just said and what she had been saying. Once her brain had caught up with her mouth, she paled and whimpered at the sight of Harry standing there.

Harry's eyes were glowing with his power and anger. His hair and clothes seemed to be caught in the wind. The room felt heavy with Harry's magic pressing down upon her, mostly, and the others. All of them were only standing because they could not move.

Hermione felt Harry's magic flowing around her. Normally, it was a wonderful sensation which she secretly enjoyed, but this time, was not painful, it was not pleasent either. It was like standing before a lightning storm, with the air around her charged and ready to strike. She felt the magic moving her into a chair and facing Harry.

Harry looked Hermione in the eye, and formally said, "Miss Granger, do you even know what you are talking about?"

Hermione took exception to that, but before she could reply, Harry continued, "No, you don't. You are merely assuming, again, based solely upon a very limited understanding of the subject at hand. But, given the subject, a simple test will prove my point.

"Summon: five documents!"

There was a five cracks and five documents appeared floating before Hermione within easy reach.

Harry stated, "A pop quiz, Miss Granger. Before you are five documents. All five are all quite famous and magical, but only one is a marriage contract. Seeing as you consider yourself an expert, you will have no problem finding which one is that is."

Taking up Harry's challenge, Hermione took each of the five documents out of the air and began to read each and every one of them. She read each doument several times. After a while, she set two down separately for the others and concentrated on those. After several minutes, she presented her choice to Harry.

While Hermione was deciding, Harry's face took a neutral expression which he kept upon Hermione's selection. As the summoner, he knew which document was which, so he kept the frown off his face as asked, "Miss Bones, please, tell Miss Granger of her selection."

Susan Bones curtsied toward Harry and answered, "Yes, MiLord." She straighten, walked the few steps over to Hermione, looked at it, and stated, "It's the Notice."

Hermione looked a bit confused, and did not like it.

"The Notice," Susan explained, "was an announcement of the wedding of Sir Andrew and Lady Magda."

"It was famous for several reasons," Harry explained more. "First, it was a major wedding in those days. Sir Andrew was a well known and very well respected among both the Muggles and Wizards. Although, he was but a minor noble, many a Lord sought him out for his wisdom and his potions. Thanks to a wand-accident when he was five, he was a squib, who took his family's alchemy and made it into what's now known as Potions. As noted in the Notice, he paid a bride price worth of a queen. Which upset many of women, both Witch and Muggle, and so several false accusations were made against Lady Magda. The reacts of which changed the entire political landscape of the time. Incidently, Sir Andew and Lady Magda were the grandparents of Nicholas Flammel.

"Choose again."

Hermione went through the four documents again. This time comparing them against each other. After ten minutes of debating with herself, Hermione selected another document.

Harry turned to another witch and asked, "Miss Davis, please tell everyone which document Miss Granger selected this time."

Tracy Davis, who had been in the background, was a bit surprised that she was spotted and called out, but nothing the less, walked over towards Harry, stopped several paces from him, curtsied, and replied, "Yes, MiLord."

Nervous in front of the crowd, Tracy walked quickly to Hermione, took the document a bit more forcely than necessary in her haste and looked at the document. Looking only at Harry, she said, "MiLord, it's the List."

"Thank you, Miss Davis, you may retake your seat," Harry said gently. To the group, he remarked, "Miss Granger, this time, selected what is known simply as the List, or more accurately, as the 'Grocery List that Started a War', the husband who was fulfilling the list was not picky about taking the items on the list from others, by force, usually.

"Choose again, Miss Granger,"

Hermione looked over the documents again and again, comparing, contrasting, and even trying to read them up-side-down. After thirty minutes, she throw the documents and her hands up and exclaimed, "Argh! Alright, I don't know!"

Smiling Harry remarked, "Now, was that so hard, Hermione?"

"Prat," Hermione stated and hit him on the shoulder.

With the quickness that made him one of the better Seekers are Hogwarts, he grabbed one of the documents and the other four documents disappeared with a pop. He handled the remaining document to Hermione and said, "This is an old marriage contract, made before the time of Merlin, for a couple's whose family had died out, but served and made famous for being the template of the marriage contract between Authur Pendragon and Guinevere, and hence many, many other couples."

Hermione snatched it out of Harry's hands and read it the document. After reading it over and over again, she complained, "But it's a love letter!" And she blushed.

With a smirk on his face, Harry answered, "So? Just because Muggles have corrupted things don't make them inheritly wrong. Yes, it does read like a love letter but it is still a formalize agreement between a man and a woman setting their expectation on what they will give and take from a marriage together."


End file.
